


I Can See Your Halo

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have strange halos, Castiel's is a gecko, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel's is a chinchilla, Lucifer's halo is a hedgehog, M/M, Michael has a chipmunk named halo, Michael just calls it the glowy thingy, halos, that's basically the entire story, the chipmunk has a halo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel halos aren't glowing disks of light. They're baby animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Your Halo

“Hey, Michael, can I see your halo?”

 

“Of course, Adam.”

 

“Why... Why is there a chipmunk on your head?”

 

“It’s my halo.”

 

“Your halo?”

 

“That is what I said.”

 

“What happened to those glowing gold disks of Heavenly wrath and retribution and Grace and divinity we always see in the paintings of you?”

 

“You mean _this_?”

 

“Great, now the chipmunk has a halo.”

 

“No, the chipmunk is named Halo. We just call the golden orb on his head ‘the glowy thingy.’”

 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you and your brothers sat around in heaven for thousands of years and the best name you could come up with was ‘the glowy thingy?’”

 

“Well, it’s a thingy, and it’s all glowy. And it was Lulu’s idea.”

 

“Of course it was.... Wait, do all angels have chipmunks on their heads? Michael, stop laughing and answer the damn question!”

 

“Well, Lulu’s Halo is a hedgehog and Gabriel’s is a chinchilla.”

 

“What about Cas?”

 

“It’s a gecko... Hey, now you’re laughing too!”

 

“It would be a gecko, though, wouldn’t it?”


End file.
